


It's Only A Matter of Time // TSS Hamilton AU

by Pan_and_nonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Characters introduced in first chapter, F/M, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I DIDN'T WANT TO ADD THAT ONE BUT IT MAKES LIFE EASIER, I hope Thomas doesn't see this, Logince - Freeform, M!preg, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, lots of death, sanders sides au, some analogical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_and_nonbinary/pseuds/Pan_and_nonbinary
Summary: Hey y’all!! So way back in the beginning of my Sanders Sides obsession, I thought of a not thoroughly thought out Hamilton AU, and now that my obsession for Hamilton is back at full swing, I decided to come back to the AU and change a couple of the characters around! The first chapter will simply be which Hamilton character is played by who and which songs I will be using!! I will basically be using the entire Hamilton playlist and using a few of the workshop/off broadway songs. I really hope you guys enjoy this!!Adieu,Oliver Violette(P.S. I do not own the lyrics of Hamilton, nor the characters to Sanders Sides. They belong to Lin Manuel Miranda and Thomas Sanders respectively)(P.S.S. This won’t be just the song lyrics!! I’ll be writing it like an actual story!!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dice/Kevin, Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue; Characters and songs(and the chapter names)

Characters:  
Alexander: Logan Hamilton  
Aaron: Janus Burr  
John: Virgil Laurens  
Lafayette: Remy  
Hercules: Emile Mulligan  
Angelica: Remus Schuyler  
Eliza: Roman Schuyler  
Peggy: Quil Schuyler  
Seabury: Dot Seabury  
KGIII: Larry  
GWash: Thomas Sanders  
Phillip: Patton Hamilton  
Jefferson: Joan Jefferson  
Madison: Talyn Madison  
Maria: Dice Reynolds  
Reynolds: Kevin Reynolds  
Eaker: Davi Eaker

Chapters:  
Alexander Hamilton --> Logan Hamilton  
Aaron Burr, Sir --> Janus Burr, Sir  
My Shot  
The Story of Tonight  
The Schuyler Sisters --> The Schuyler Siblings  
Farmer Refuted  
You’ll be Back  
Right Hand Man  
A Winters Ball  
Helpless  
Satisfied  
The Story of Tonight (Reprise)  
Wait For It  
Stay Alive  
The Ten Duel Commandments  
Meet Me Inside  
That Would Be Enough  
Guns and Ships  
History Has Its Eyes on You  
The World Turned Upside Down  
What Comes Next  
Dear Theodosia  
Laurens’ Interlude  
Non-Stop  
What’d I miss  
No John Trumbull  
Cabinet Battle #1  
Take a Break  
Say No To This  
The Room Where It Happens  
Schuyler Defeated (Workshop Ver.)  
Let it Go  
Cabinet Battle #2  
Sanders on Your Side  
One Last Time  
Adams Administration  
We Know  
Hurricane (Workshop Ver.)  
The Reynolds Pamphlet  
Congratulations  
First Burn  
Cabinet Battle #3  
Dear Theodosia (Reprise)  
Blow Us All Away (Workshop Ver.)  
Stay Alive (Reprise)  
It’s Quiet Uptown  
The Election of 1800  
Your Obedient Servant  
Best Of Wives, Best Of Women → Best of Men, Best of Husbands Ten Things  
One thing  
Ever yours, Logan


	2. Logan Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the song 'Alexander Hamilton' but Sanders Sides

Janus Burr takes in the scene ahead of him, watching as ships are made and as immigrants come into the country, a sad smile on his lips as he begins the story with old friends near him to help tell the story, ready to travel back to when times were simpler, in 1772. 

“How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean, impoverished in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?” He asks, adjusting his hat and making sure his blonde hair was put up in a neat ponytail. Janus’ vitiligo on half of his face is shown as he looks over to Virgil Laurens as he steps up, the freckle covered man sending a soft smile to Janus before continuing the story. 

“The ten dollar, founding father without a father, got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter, by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.” Virgil stood proud, his black curls pulled into a ponytail as well, watching with a proud smile as Remington Lafayette stepped forward with confidence. 

“And every day, while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves, he struggled to keep his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.” Remy’s french accent stood out as he continued the narrative, running a hand through the light brown hair that tried to swoop into his eyes, winking as Emile Mulligan began walking forward. 

“Then a hurricane came, and devastation rang, our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.” Emile pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a friendly smile on his lips as he watched Janus step forward once more. 

“Well the word got around, they said ‘This kid is insane, man!’ Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland, ‘Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and the world’s gonna know your name.’ What’s your name man?” Janus watched as Logan’s taller frame walked forward, his head held high and hair pulled back into a ponytail. He tugged at his coat as he spoke. 

“Logan Hamilton. My name is Logan Hamilton, and there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait. Just you wait.” Roman Schuyler stepped forward, dusting off his dress as he watched Logan walk off. He continued the story easily, running a hand through his pixie length hair. 

“When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt ridden. Two years later, see Logan and his mother bed ridden, half dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick.” Roman’s voice quickly dropped to a whisper as he and everyone else spoke the next line. 

“Logan got better but his mother went quick.” 

The next person to speak was Thomas Sanders and he was quick to get through his line. 

“Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide, left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice sayin, ‘Logan, you gotta fend for yourself.’ He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf.” The general held himself up with a sense of respect floating off of him. He nodded to Janus as he managed to keep the story moving.

“There would have been nothin’ left to do, for less astute. He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. He started workin, clerkin for his late mother's landlord, trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford. Scammin for every book he could get his hands on, plannin for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship, heading for a new land. In New York, you can be a new man.” 

“In New York, you can be a new man.” Everyone was vibrating with excitement as they spoke these word, even if they were cut off by Logan. 

“Just you wait.”

“In New York, you can be a new man!”

“Just you wait.” Logan’s voice was louder this time, speaking over everyone else. 

“In New York, you can be a new man! In New York. New York!” Everyone turned to Logan as he fixed his hair and his coat.

“Just you wait!” Logan headed towards the ship and boarded it as everyone watched. 

“Logan Hamilton! We are waiting in the wings for you! You could never back down, never learned to take your time! Oh, Logan Hamilton, when America sings for you! Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh!” The people spoke together, getting to their business and their lives as Janus spoke up, Logan’s ship coming in.

“The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him. Another immigrant coming up from the bottom. His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him.”   
Janus looked up to the pier, where many people stood, but four people stepped forward first. 

“We fought with him.” Remington Lafayette, Emile Mulligan, Joan Jefferson, and Talyn Madison spoke up, looking over to the next two people to step forward. 

“Me? I died for him.” Virgil Laurens and Patton Hamilton spoke up, standing side to side, looking at the next person who spoke. 

“Me? I trusted him.” Thomas Sanders spoke, holding his ground and looking to the next three to speak up. 

“Me? I loved him.” Roman Schuyler, Remus Schuyler, and Dice Reynolds spoke, before they and everyone else turned to the final person to speak up. 

“And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him.” Everyone went silent after Janus Burr had spoke, before everyone spoke up once more, ignoring the odd energy now surrounding the dock. 

“There’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait!” Janus spoke up one last time, looking at Logan. 

“What’s your name man?” 

“Logan Hamilton!” Everyone responded before returning to their lives, Janus Burr and Logan Hamilton knowing nothing of each other yet, but just you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was odd. This song was really hard to write into the story, but I promise the rest of the chapters should be much more interesting and hopefully not as dialogue driven.


	3. Janus Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet

1776, New York City

Logan was walking down the cobblestone streets, carefully avoiding british soldiers and carts led by horses. He kept his nose in a book, looking up right before he crossed at an intersection, When he looked up, he froze for the slightest moment as he saw the man he’d been looking for. He quickly ran across the street, regardless of any danger. When Logan had crossed the street, he grabbed the arm of the man, studying his vitiligo covered face and his heterochromia.

“Pardon me, are you Janus Burr, sir?” Logan asked softly, releasing the arm of the man in front of him and taking a step back, trying to grab a better look of the man he’d assumed was Janus Burr. 

“That depends, who’s asking?” Janus pushed a strand of hair out of his face, taking a step back to study the man who had grabbed him just a moment ago, closing the book he’d been reading. Logan’s eyes widened and he quickly bowed. 

“Oh! Well sure, sir. My name is Logan Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you.” Logan explained as he fixed his posture, offering a hand for Janus to shake. Janus, however, did not accept Logan’s hand, looking a bit weirded out. 

“I’m getting nervous.” Janus mused weakly, putting his book away into his bag, looking up as Logan quickly began speaking again. Jeez, did this kid ever stop talking? 

“Sir, I heard your name in Princeton. I was seeking out an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him, it’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?” Logan explained quickly, hoping Janus would understand and know who he was talking about, though, by the bewildered look on Janus’ face, Logan would say he did. 

“You punched the bursar?” Janus asked, shock obvious in his voice as he watched Logan for an answer. There was a beat of silence before Logan answered and explained himself. 

“Yes! I wanted to do what you did! Graduate in two and join the revolution.” Logan explained, using hand gestures to put emphasis on each word, continuing with his story. “He looked at me like I was stupid! I’m not stupid.” Logan growled, quick to defend himself. He looked back up at Janus, tilting his head, reminding Janus of a confused puppy. 

“So? How’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?” Logan asked, and Janus sighed in response, giving Logan a half truth as he answered, not wanting to explain his father’s connections with the school. 

“It was my parents dying wish before they passed.” Janus explained before attempting to walk away, hoping this conversation was over. It wasn’t, because Logan quickly followed after him like a lost puppy. 

“You’re an orphan! Of course. I’m an orphan! God, I wish there was a war! Then we can prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for!” Logan exclaimed, a determined look in his eyes. Janus sighed softly, looking up to realize they were close to a local bar. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Janus asked, hoping it would be enough to satisfy Logan, and maybe while they were at it, he could give the kid some advice. 

“That would be nice.” Logan admitted softly, following Janus into the bar. 

“While we’re at it, let me offer you some free advice.” Janus mused, looking at Logan and handing him a drink. 

“Talk less.” He offered, pretending to zip his mouth up as demonstration, he wasn’t surprised by Logan’s bewildered look. 

“What?” Logan asked, wondering if he had heard Janus wrong. 

“Smile more.” Janus mused, chuckling softly as he placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder, smiling softly as Logan let out a soft laugh of disbelief. “Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.” Janus finished, taking a sip of his drink as Logan took a moment to think. 

“You can’t be serious?” Was all Logan had managed to say, looking at Janus with utter disbelief. 

“You want to get ahead?” Janus asked, watching as Logan pushed up his glasses and focused on his drink, though he looked up when Janus had asked the question. 

“Yes.” He answered with a stiff nod, clenching the cup in his hands as he watched Janus to try and read where the man was going with his questions. Janus simply offered Logan a soft smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.” Janus explained simply. Both men jumped in shock when the bar door slammed open, three loud men walking through. Logan watched them with interest and curiosity, though Janus simply rolled his eyes. 

“Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! What time is it?” A man with pale skin, light freckles, and dark hair spoke up, a confident grin on his lips as he looked to his friends for them to finish an obvious inside joke between the three.

“Show time!” The other two shouted, laughter hinting at their tones. Logan turned to face Janus as the man patted his back with a sigh. 

“Like I said.” Janus murmured under his breath, though Logan could still hear him. 

“Show time, show time! Yo! I’m Virgil Laurens in the place to be! Two pints of Sam Adams, but I’m working on three.” Virgil grinned when he heard his friends cheer him on, continuing with pride. “Those redcoats don’t want it with me, cuz I will pop-chick-a-plop these cops till I’m free!” He slammed his hands down with a smirk, looking up to his friends to continue. The tallest of the three waved a dismissal hand to Virgil, stepping up onto the bench that their table was connected to and continuing their little spiel. 

“Oui, oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Remington, ze lancelot of ze revolutionary set! I came from afar, just to say bonsoir! Tell ze king casse-toi. Who is ze best? C’est moi.” He mused with a heavy French accent, jumping off the table and bowing, smirking up at Virgil who was laughing his ass off as their next friend began to speak up. 

“Brah! Brah! I am Emile Mulligan! Up in it, lovin it, yes I heard Remy say come again!” Emile laughed as Remy shoved him lightly, his face bright red. Virgil snorted and covered his mouth, tears coming to his eyes. “Lock up your sons and horses! Though it’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.” Emile finished, chuckling as Remy gave him a dead stare. 

“Wow.” Remington said plainly with a roll of his eyes, though his cheeks were still flushed pink. Emile couldn’t take Remy seriously though, especially when the Frenchman sucked at hiding his smile. Virgil chuckled, shaking his head as he raised his glass. 

“No more sex.” He mused, shooting a teasing glance to Emile and Remy before continuing. “Pour me another brew, son! Let’s raise a couple more,” 

“To the Revolution!” They all cheered together, chuckling softly. Virgil took a drink of his beer, his eyes quickly finding Janus and he smirked, arching a brow. 

“Well! If it isn’t the prodigy of Princeton College.” Virgil mused softly, taking a step towards him as Emile said the man's name. 

“Janus Burr.” Emile hummed, watching Virgil’s encounter with the man, a soft smirk on his lips. 

“Give us a verse! Drop some knowledge.” Virgil raised his glass with a chuckle, watching Janus as he stepped forward as well, looking Virgil in the eyes with a bored look. 

“Good luck with that.” Janus mused, though there was no humor in his tone. Virgil almost scoffed, though Janus held up a hand before he continued to speak. “You’re taking a stand? You spit, I’ma sit. We’ll see where we land.” He said darkly, his eyes still bored, though he did glance over to Remy and Emile as they boo’d him. Janus looked back to Virgil as the man scoffed out a laugh, glaring at Janus. 

“Burr, the revolutions imminent. What do you stall for?” Virgil asked, watching as Janus bristled and walked away, towards the man he was hanging out with earlier, though said man stepped forward, a challenging look in his eyes. 

“If you stand for nothing Burr, then what do you fall for.” Logan asked, watching as Janus scoffed and walked past him and sitting down at a table and reading. Though Logan quickly flushed when he realized he’d caught the attention of the three men. 

“Oooh. Who are you?” Virgil mused, crossing his arms over his chest, studying the man in front of him. 

“Who are you?” Emile asked curiously, taking a drink of his beer. 

“Who are you?” Remy repeated, taking a few steps forward to stand face to face with Logan. 

“Ooh, who is this kid, what’s he gonna do?” The three of them asked together, looking to Logan expectantly for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! more narrative on this one!! Some songs are just gonna be difficult but i'm still super excited. The next chapter should hopefully be out mon or tues.   
> thanks for kudos and comments vv much appreciated


	4. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took out a lot of lyrics because of repetition, but it is still here's the chapter!! Has some very obvious analogical and subtle remile!

“I am not throwing away my shot.” Logan said lowly, looking up into Virgil’s eyes and smirking a bit, pushing up his glasses. 

“I am not throwing away my shot.” He spoke a bit louder, looking over to Remy and Emile with a determined look in his eyes. 

“Hey, I am just like my country, young, scrappy, and hungry. And I am not throwing away my shot!” Logan grinned as he walked over to the boys’ table, taking a drink of his beer before slamming it down on the table. 

“I’m going to get a scholarship to Kings College.” He claimed proudly as he adjusted his coat and stood tall. “I probably shouldn’t brag, but dag I amaze and astonish. The problem is, I got a lot of brain, but no polish.” Logan pointed out as he stepped up onto the bench. 

“I gotta holler just to be heard, with every word I drop knowledge. I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal, tryna reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable.” Logan mused softly, jumping down off of the bench as he stood in front of his new friends, continuing with his speech. 

“Only nineteen, but my mind is older. These New York cities get colder, I shoulder, every burden, every disadvantage, I have learned to manage. I don’t have a gun to brandish, I walk these streets famished.” Logan shrugged a bit, taking his glasses off and placing them in his pocket with a grin. 

“The plan is to fan this spark into flame.” He mused, winking at Virgil before continuing. 

“But damn, it’s getting dark so let me spell out my name.” Logan used hand gestures to exaggerate his words, eyes widening as the three other men supported him by spelling out his name with him. 

“I am the L-O-G-A-N.” Logan grabbed Virgil’s arm and pulled him close with a cocky smile on his lips. 

“We are meant to be,” He purred softly before stepping away from a blushing Virgil and finishing with his rant. 

“A colony that runs independently. Meanwhile, Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly! Essentially, they tax us relentlessly, then King Larry turns around, runs a spending spree! He ain’t never gonna set his descendants free, so there WILL be a revolution in this century! Enter me.” Logan and Virgil make eye contact, and Virgil is quick to look away, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“He says in parentheses.” Remy, Emile, and Virgil muse, watching as Logan continued on with his tangent. 

“Don’t be shocked when your history books mention me! I will lay down my life if it sets us free. Eventually, you will see my ascendancy.” Logan finally finished, looking over to Remy as the Frenchman spoke up. 

“I dream of life without the monarchy. The unrest in France will lead to ‘onarchy.” Remy frowned, the word not sounding right as he tried to find the right way to say it. “‘Onarchy? How you say, how you say?” Remy looked to Emile for help, the Irishman chuckling and whispering the word into Remy’s ear. 

“AHA!! Anarchy! When I fight, I make the other side panicky with my-” Remy finished, glaring at his friends as they laughed at him. 

“Shot!!” The group exclaimed, taking a shot of alcohol, Emile standing up to speak. 

“Yo, I’m a tailor's apprentice, and I got y’all knuckleheads a loco parentis. I joined the revolution, because I know it’s my chance to socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants. I’m gonna take a-” 

“Shot!” The group took another shot, looking to Virgil as he grabbed Logan’s arm. 

“But! We’ll never be truly free, until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me.” Virgil pointed out with a passion in his eyes. He pulled Logan closer, with a grin on his face. 

“You and I, do or die. Wait till I sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion.” Virgil hummed softly, pulling away as he grabbed another couple of shots, handing them out to his friends. “Have another-” 

“Shot!” The group called happily, a shocked expression on their faces as they watched Janus approach with an annoyed expression. 

“Geniuses! Lower your voices.” Janus begged in a soft voice, the rowdy group sitting at the table watching him in disbelief. 

“You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices! I’m with you, but the situation is fraught. You’ve ought to be carefully taught, that if you talk, you’re gonna get shot!” Janus concludes, pleading that the others would hear him out, it just might save their lives if they listen to him. 

“Burr.” Logan grabs Janus’ arm gently with an amused look on his face. “Check what we got! Monsieur Remington, hard rock, like lancelot.” He mused, pointing to Remy, the Frenchman taking a bow with a cocky grin on his lips. Logan then pointed to Emile, joy obvious in his expression. “I think your pants look hot!” Logan then looked to Virgil, smirking a bit. “Laurens, I like you a lot.” Logan hummed with a wink, proud of himself when Virgil turned away, laughing into his hand. 

“Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot. What are the odds, the gods who put us all in one spot. Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not, a bunch of manumission abolitionists? Get me a position, show me where the ammunition is!” Logan shrank in on himself when he realized the whole bar was silently watching and judging him. 

“Oh. Am I talking too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth. I’ve never had a group of friends before, I promise that I will make you all proud.” He assured, looking down at his boots after he’d finished talking. What Logan didn’t see was Virgil’s soft smirk as the slightly shorter man walked up to him and grabbed his arm. 

“Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!” Virgil shouted, winking at Logan before leading him outside where Emile and Remy gathered a crowd, going out to help them. Logan stood there for a moment, a sense of belonging as he studied the people who began to crowd around him. Logan looked up quickly to see Virgil standing on a platform. 

“Everybody sing!” Virgil called out, singing a soft group of whoas with Emile and Remy, grinning as the crowd sang with them. “Yeah! Woah.. Woo! Woah… Said let ‘em hear you! Let’s go!” 

“Woah woah woah.” Logan joined in, grinning softly at Virgil who was beaming at everyone's response. 

“I said shout it to the rooftops! Said to the rooftops. Come on. Come on, let’s go! Rise up!” Virgil started his own little spiel, holding onto the audience's attention. “When you’re living on your knees, you rise up! Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up! Tell your sister that she’s gotta rise up! When are these colonies gonna rise up?” Virgil asked, nearing the end of his speech. Logan however had gotten lost in his mind. Suddenly, it seemed as if time had stopped completely. 

Logan has imagined death so much, that at this point it felt more like a memory. Where would it get him? In his sleep? Seven feet ahead of him? If he sees it coming, should he run or let it be? Suddenly time was working again, and Virgil was concernedly looking at him, though it was nearly subtle enough to miss. Logan sent the anxious man a smile before jumping up on the platform and preaching out his thoughts. 

“I never thought I’d live past twenty.” Logan admitted, shrugging a bit. “Where I come from, some get half as many. Ask anybody! Why we livin fast,and we laugh, reach for a flask? We have to make this moment, that’s plenty.” Logan finished, though he thought over his words. 

“Scratch that. This is not a moment, this is a movement!” He grinned at the few cheers that came from the crowd. “Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.” Logan chuckled with a shake of his head. “Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand. We roll like Moses, claiming our promised land. And? If we win our independence? Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin a cycle of death with no defendants?” Logan frowned, staring at the people in the crowd. “I know, the action in the streets is exciting but, jeezus. Between all the bleedin and fightin, I’ve been readin and writin. We need to handle our financial situation! Are we a nation of states! What’s the state of our nation?” Logan got onto even higher ground as the volume in his voice traveled up. 

“I’m past patiently waiting! I’m passionately smashing every expectation! Every action’s an act of creation! I’m laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow! For the first time, I’m thinking past tomorrow!” Logan finished his speech in pride, running to Virgil and hugging him tightly before pulling away with a grin. 

“Rise up, it’s time to take a shot!” Remy called, running over to them with a grin. He looked up to see Emile walk over with a soft smile. 

“Rise up! It’s time to take a shot.” Emile answered, wrapping an arm around Remy. 

Logan smirked as he threw his finger in the air, pointing to the night sky. 

“And I am not throwing away my shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh idk when next chapter is coming out, i have a family trip this weekend. leave kudos and comments! take care!

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all have any questions or suggestions for each of the chapters, please let me know!! I enjoy reading your guys’ comments and will do my best to respond!!  
> Adieu,  
> Oliver Violette


End file.
